guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Role of a Lifetime
This is the dialogue I received after meeting up with Norgu. Norgu: Performing is the most heroic act imaginable. Performing solo is even more heroic. Hmmm. My fellow guild members should already be here. Something is amiss. Norgu: Quick! Help me write a new scene before I go on. I didn’t write down the exact words for the following choices. Choose a hero: yourself or Norgu as the hero Choose a villain: an evil lich, a evil piemaster, or some other choice that sounded like Abaddon Choose a method of victory: first choice, hero uses fresh minty breath, or epic battle The dialogue I received after choosing myself as the Hero, an Evil Piemaster for the Villain, and me saving the day with my minty breath is as follows. Norgu: Welcome one and all! I am the famous Norgu. Tonight I shall perform a short but riveting piece I wrote myself…with the help of my most heroic friends here. '''Norgu:' The brave, brave, BRAVE (toon name), adventuring with many other brave companions, did come upon a great and unthinkable evil of pure evilness. (Toon name) knew the evil must be destroyed, for it was destroying the countryside. The peasants were sad and almost dead. '''Norgu:' “What is this evil that is killing us and making us sad?” they cried. It was a disgruntled piemaster! The most vile and evil…evil…the worls has ever seen. But our heroic hero could not face the evil yet. First he (my toon was a female) had to go on a quest for glory, overcoming many hard obstacles along the way before, ultimately, returning to the village, which was nearly, but not quite, destroyed. There, (toon name)… '''Norgu:' …defeated the evil with minty fresh breath. Oh how the peasants, who had not yet been eaten by th evil, rejoiced. They were glad in their heart of hearts that such a hero was in the realm, and that evil was not in the realm…anymore. '''Norgu:' Whew! That wasn’t too bad, if I do say so myself. '''Jahinur Spectator:' That was terrible! '''Norgu:' Please, please. No tips! Money only cheapens the performance…. Food, on the other hand, is a different story. '''Jahinur Spectator:' The Five gods help us! That was worse than that Brave Lantern tripe they performed earlier this year. '''Jahinur Spectator:' Stick to Bokka’s free buffets, Norgu! '''Norgu:' ''Come. This might turn ugly. We should hurry to Pojah Estates. Perhaps there we can find news about my ill-timed guild members. This is the screen of the conversation. Flesh Over Steel 00:32, 27 February 2007 (CST) I just got this random thought. If there are references to the Lich and Abbadon, does that mean that the disgruntled piemaster is a reference to Shiro? Or, is Shiro not important enough to be a villain at all, so Norgu gave a choice of someone more evil, someone who wouldn't sell any more pies to Norgu? Arcdash 22:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Considering Shiro's appearance in Nightfall is more like a "cameo role", and Norgu's fixation with food, especially free food, I'd say more likely the later, the pie-master either wouldn't sell any more to him, or shock-horror, started to demand payment for the pies already consumed. ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:53, 24 June 2008 (UTC)